I Have Dreamed
by alexusworld
Summary: Tom Quincy has found himself in an awful predicament; lusting after his brother Tristan's girlfriend. NOW OFFICIALLY A THREE SHOT B/C I COULDN'T CONTAIN MYSELF
1. Part 1: I Have Dreamed

**I Have Dreamed**

_I have dreamed that your arms are lovely,_

_I have dreamed what a joy you'll be. _

_I have dreamed every word you whisper. _

_When you're close, _

_Close to me. _

_How you look in the glow of evening _

_I have dreamed and enjoyed the view. _

_In these dreams I've loved you so _

_That by now I think I know _

_What it's like to be loved by you,_

_I will love being loved by you._

Tom Quincy watched the blonde sixteen-year-old prance out of the sliding door in her deep red bikini. It must've been at least ninety degrees that day, and he was thankful for the heat when he watched her strut to the outdoor longue chairs. He knew his ungodly thoughts about shoving the young girl against the pool walls and taking her innocence was just as much illegal as immoral, but he couldn't shake them. Not only was this angel before him jailbait with solid perky B-cups and a tight perfect ass, but she was also very much off limits. Tristan, his younger brother, had brought her home over Christmas break to introduce her to the family and announce he finally had a girlfriend. Tom had been on break from college and when he first laid eyes on her tight little body wrapped up in a navy blue silk dress his mind became flustered. Her pink lips had looked so soft and her smile was contagious; he became completely enamored by her natural beauty. He remembered when forced to play the piano for the Christmas caroling she jumped to join along. When her arm brushed against his as she sat up straight beside him the electricity galloped through his body and from the warm grin and smoldering eyes he knew she felt it too. Tom recollected that within minutes she was singing _Baby It's Cold Outside_ with him and her voice had captivated and infatuated his entire being. His family around him lost in holiday joy and off-key singing while he was only lost in her ocean-like eyes that had turned a darker shade right before him. But now seeing her again in barely anything on his summer break nearly took his breath away. Ever since that winter he wondered how his brother even tamed such a girl and every day he tried forcing the image of her singing beside him while having one another's full and undistracted attention away. But now thinking back to her voice and reflecting on how ravishing her body looked in that bathing suit the same question still rendered his mind confused; how did Tristan Quincy get Jude Harrison?

Jude Harrison, although young to the world, was not naïve. She knew the look her boyfriend's brother had for her and she knew it since Christmas. She remembered when she first laid eyes on the older Quincy. Unlike Tristan's dirty blonde locks, Tom had dark chocolate hair and his eyes were a much more intense blue. His fit body looked tempting in his button up blue and white striped polo. The hairs on her arms defied gravity when their skin clashed as they played the piano that night. She recalled the way his eyes faltered from the gentle and calming azure to a dark storm of lust when she sang to him. Their connection was undeniable and every second she spent at the Quincy household over that holiday break Jude found a way to brush against him and desperately waited for the moments she could catch him staring her way.

Now summer had arrived and Jude was eager to hang around her significant other's house and it was not because she wanted to be with Tristan. She felt his eyes on her so she made an extra effort to sway her hips before settling into the chair. Her boyfriend had been called into work that morning, but his mother insisted she was part of the family and if Jude wanted to stay and swim it was only fair she could. It was rounding twelve in the afternoon and she began to strenuously apply sun tan oil to her legs. Tom never took his eyes from her because something in his body sensed that from the way she kept biting her lip, that was exactly what she wanted. It may have been wrong to want to seduce your boyfriend of nearly six months brother, but all the nights spent dreaming of this moment would not go away. Today she planned on getting this out of her system.

"Tommy," she called out as innocently as possible trying to sound desperate, "Do you think you could get my back?"

He leaned forward off his chair and looked around to confirm that in fact they were the only ones left, "Sure."

Jude licked her lips as he beckoned to her; she couldn't help the smirk on her face at how fast he had sprung at the opportunity. This only strengthened her belief that if she were to make the first move he would certainly obey. She flimsily tossed him the dark bottle filled with oil before turning on her stomach, "Make sure to get every inch; I don't want any stupid tan lines."

Tom swallowed hard as he opened the container and drizzled the slick liquid to her back. His hand caressed her softly at first not believing how intimate he was touching her at the moment. "Okay" was all he managed to peep out as he rubbed around Jude's back.

She purposely let out tender moans as his hand pressed at her lower back and then continued to dig deeply into her shoulders, "Playing the piano definitely does wonders for your hands."

He almost choked on his own saliva, _was this really happening?_ "I play guitar too."

Jude giggled as her hands reached back to untie her string, "I love a man of many talents." When the strings fell to her side Tom could feel a bulge at his swim trunks and he cursed under his breath, "Don't stop now Quincy, I was just getting into it."

She knew exactly what she was doing. If her calculations were accurate she had at least three hours to herself with Tommy before anyone would return from work, "Jude."

"Yes Tommy?" She half whimpered half whispered as his hands kneaded into the spot just above her buttock.

"Are you even into my brother?" He somehow managed to spew out; beads of sweat dripping down his forehead that weren't just from the temperature outside.

Jude furrowed her eyebrows and shimmied her body slightly under his touch, "What makes you ask?"

"Never mind," Tom had lost his courage fast and the hardened member pressing against his trunks was becoming bothersome.

His hands flew from her back and he rushed to stand up to arrange what was happening in his pants. Jude placed an arm over her chest so she could turn to him, but he had his back towards her, "What're you doing?"

Tom couldn't turn around to face her, not even tucking himself into the hem could hide how she had made him throb, "I need to use the bathroom."

She gulped knowing exactly what reaction she had caused as he oddly walked towards the pool house where an extra bathroom hid. Jude knew this was her moment because if she didn't snatch it now she may never be able to rid herself of these burning desires and she'd always regret not finding out how the other Quincy felt against her. Jude stood up with her stomach rumbling from what everyone would call _butterflies _and she made her way to the very place Tommy was while retying her top. Shakily her hands twisted the knob and she exhaled after finally entering. There was no doubt the Quincys were an affluent family. Whenever Tom came home he was given the pool house so he had his privacy. There was a miniature kitchenette; a living room equipped with a flat screen and a leather couch, and not to mention a screen divider that concealed Tom's bed. She saw the bathroom door shut and shyly tiptoed her way to it. Pressing an ear against the door she could hear his light groans and a slapping noise; it was exactly what she expected. Just the thought of Tom Quincy masturbating to her sent erotic chills through her body that could be felt directly at her core.

She knocked. "Uh, just a minute." A shaken Tom had replied. But Jude didn't need that minute. The doorknob turned fully and she forced her way into the bathroom where Tommy was rushing to hide his member. "Jude what the-"

"Shh," she spoke nimbly placing a finger to his lips. Her other hand grabbed brazenly the bulge he frantically tried withholding, "I know you've been thinking about this since we met."

Tommy was too in shock to react; his wildest fantasies were acting out, "Jude I-"

"Don't," she protested, "don't try telling me I'm wrong. I know because I felt it too. When your skin touched mine," she bit her lip and toyed with his manhood, "it was electric. I had images of you fucking me on that piano instantly."

He swallowed the lump in his throat before hanging his jaw open, "You're sixteen, and not to mention you're dating my brother."

"Those are just excuses Tommy. I never thought you to be a pansy," Jude teased as her hand still grazed along his stiff dick through his shorts.

"I'm not," he harshly whispered against her lips. "Do you really think you could handle me Jude? I'm much more of a man than my little brother."

"Your little brother hasn't shown me anything yet Quincy. I've been saving that for you." Jude seduced insinuating her virginity was still fully in tact and she was strongly prepared to offer him it.

"How were you so sure I'd go for this? What if I ran and told Tristan what a little whore his girlfriend was being?" Tom brushed his lips to her ears as his hand rested at her neck.

His voice made her shutter and her head rolled back as his tongue slithered over her ear, "I want to be a whore Tommy. I don't want to be a little girl anymore."

Against his better judgment Tom's lips trailed kisses on her neck. Her skin tasted of warn vanilla with a hint of salt. His hand dropped to explore her curves and demandingly grab her hips. She allowed herself to be lifted onto the bathroom's sink, "You've been a bad bad girl Jude."

Her hands wrapped around his neck and she brought her lips to his. It was time to taste the tongue she's been craving, "You haven't been all that good yourself Quincy." With his last name still ringing she devoured his mouth and surely the sparks flew like they both had known was coming. Her hands roamed through his messy dark brown hair and Tom hugged her tighter feeling her legs drape around his waist. His hands scooped beneath her ass and it felt as amazing as he imagined over and over again in his endless wet dreams of Jude. Tommy captured her in his arms and without breaking their kiss walked her out of the bathroom. He let their lips fall as she seized his neck between her teeth while he made his way to his bed with her in his arms. He knocked over the room divider but it hadn't fazed him as he dropped his teenage beauty to the mattress.

"I'm going to hell," Tom chuckled as he stared down at Jude's willing body, her eyes begging to be savaged. He crawled between her legs kissing her firm stomach and trailing to her breasts. His hand dug beneath her back to hastily untie her top. Jude grinned as he pulled the triangles to expose her perfectly shaped tits and alluring nipples. Like a magnet his tongue darted to lick and he felt her nipples harden in his mouth. She grabbed his hair harshly as he turned her on and played with her breasts. Letting out soft moans Jude threw her head back feeling Tom's free hand slide up and down her sides.

'This is even better than I imagined," she admitted huskily as his lips yet again led down her stomach.

His head fell between her legs and his eyes met hers, "How often have you thought about this?"

"Every day," she hushed as his fingers tugged down her bikini bottoms.

His breath hitched as he took in her fully naked body; it was perfection. He was a handsome man and had his share of women but none of them came close to the perfection that was Jude Harrison. Without hesitation his tongue licked inside her walls and Jude called out his name. Tom's member was throbbing in his shorts as his tongue dove vigorously inside her and he pushed his fingers to her swollen clit for extra friction. Jude's legs were tightening as he worked his heaven scent tongue and calloused fingers on her heat. His index finger suddenly dug inside her walls allowing his slimy tongue more access. Jude felt on the verge of screaming and Tom could hardly wait to get inside of her feeling how tight and wet she was. Tasting her liquid on his tongue he brought himself up to her lips. "You taste better than I could have ever dreamt." He bent his head to permit her to savor her own juices as well. His dick pressing firmly against her crotch, he began rocking his hips into her.

This motion caused Jude to join in wanting to feel more and more of the over zealous pleasure. Her delicate fingers played with the hem of his swimming trunks and she hungrily pushed them down revealing his very endowed and thick member. Jude's hand grasped it and Tom groaned into her mouth as their tongues still danced. He pulled from her and hovered over her face, "You have one last chance to stop me."

Jude bit her lip and stared deep into his desire packed eyes, "I've waited long enough Tommy. Give me what we both want."

Her words stung his ears feverishly and wreaked havoc on his mind. It was way too late to turn back so his hand shook as he adjusted himself before her walls, "This is gonna hurt."

"I've always liked pain," Jude retorted preparing herself for his grand entrance.

Jude was everything and more than he could have ever expected. For as long as he had known her she had only been a sexual fantasy, but now before him practically begging for his cock he felt like a high school-er himself. He was twenty-one and hardly able to form full sentences in Jude's presence. When he finally pushed deep into her walls and passed her penetrable hymen it hit him, what he had always known. That feeling deep inside him was not just lust, there was raw emotion that was impossible to evade. As Jude felt his length within her and the pain that burned she caught the look in his eyes. Although it was still filled with undeniable desire, she saw a light shine from behind the dark depths wrapping around his pupils. His slow pace allowed her to get more comfortable with such a size in between her legs. With every pump in and out she realized there was more than only one reason she gave herself to him. Jude learned what she had always feared; this was more than a schoolgirl crush.

Tom pressed tightly against her loving the feeling of their bare chests touching. He had always envisioned slamming senselessly into her but now with Jude beneath him in all of her gorgeous and fragile glory all he could muster was a slow agonizing pace. Jude let out moans as her nails dug into his back leaving behind long red lines. Tom's lips pressed to her neck, he wanted to make her first time feel as good as it possibly could. Jude began to swivel her hips in circles around his member as he thrusted into her. Her legs wrapped tighter around him as their sweaty bodies began to synchronize. Their heartbeats fastened along with the pace as neither of them could contain themselves much longer. Tom felt the pressure rising in his dick and the pleasure waves falling over his body. Jude felt her body convulse as her walls squeezed his member impossibly tighter, both of them releasing at the same exact moment.

Tom fell beside her not wanting to crush her. Jude, although weak and warn out, turned to her side to face him. His hand dug into her moist wavy hair and he held her head, "Break up with my brother."

Jude closed her eyes letting the words sink in. It took her a few minutes to respond, but there was not one hint of hesitation in her voice, "Okay."

**The End**


	2. Part 2: Say Something

I wasn't originally planning to make this two parts, but I felt it needed an ending that wasn't so wide open.

**Part 2**

**Say Something**

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye_

Jude Harrison and Tom Quincy looked at each other as partners in crime. For a while the secrecy of their sexual affair had been arousing. Yes, she had broken up with Tristan, but they couldn't just come out and address why. It would surely tear the family apart and Jude was already hated at the Quincy household. She had broke Tristan's heart without any warning or real reason and left him to console in his mother and brother. By day Tom was forced to hate Jude, but by night he would drown inside her. Although they were aware of the emotions between them, it had never been mentioned. They were both too afraid to discuss what lies within their hearts because then it would make real; it would make everything more complicated than it already was. But the end of the summer was nearing and Tom would have to return to college; something they both had ignored over the past months until this moment. Jude had her hands wrapped tightly around his neck as Tom pushed in and out of her passionately slow. She refused to look into his eyes, they were filled with so much more than lust now and it was painful. It did not matter how much either felt for one another they just knew it could never work. Her legs draped around his waist as her head flew back in ecstasy. Tom aimlessly drove into her searching for his release, but it was getting harder to find pleasure in this night. He had snuck through her window and the minute their eyes met both knew, wordlessly, what _tonight _meant. Their affair was smoldering and it wasn't due to lack of desire or sex drive. Their feelings had consumed them whole and not being able to claim one another as they so desperately needed had destroyed them. Denying a soul its mate is one of the most gut wrenching and heart breaking endeavors. He pumped his last bit of energy into her as sweat dripped down his forehead. Tom collapsed beside her, much like their first time together, and finally let his eyes settle upon her blue orbs. Jude had looked most beautiful beneath the moonlight creeping through her window; it gracefully accentuated her cheek and jawbones but still allowed her eyes to be seen and magnified through the shine of her blonde hair. Taking in the sight he smiled initially until the full image impacted him; she had been crying.

"Jude," he whispered wiping a tear from her face, "what's wrong?" There was no reply just soft sobs as he pulled her close to him. As soon as her head nuzzled against his chest he instinctively brushed his fingers through her entangled damp hair. Hearing her cry out was tightening his chest and burning his eyes. Why had he even asked? Tom knew exactly what was happening, "Say something Jude, please." She shook her head feverishly into his chest before expelling even louder weeps. These noises had scared him; they tore the beating organ inside of his chest apart. "Please, just talk to me."

Jude hadn't planned on saying anything; she planned on icing him out their last night together in hope it would make this any less painful. But that plan had backfired as soon as she heard the sobs coming from his end. Her refusal to speak toppled by her crying had done him in. "Tommy," was all she managed at first. Hearing her tiny voice against his chest made his arms push her out so he could fully look at her. Their faces both soaked were plastered with agonized expressions. "It's time we talk isn't it?"

It is not like they haven't talked before, no, this was just a different kind of talk. In fact Tom and Jude usually never shut up when together besides when they were in each other's heat. Most nights were spent rambling about childhood experiences and future dreams. They had learned one another inside and out in two months and the connection between them was becoming stronger, but futile. It did not matter he knew Jude's favorite color was a subtle pink; not Barbie pink or even a feminine pink, it was the pink in the sky on early summer mornings. Those same early summer mornings they had spent together right around when the sun would rise.

"_That pink!" Jude declared with her index finger pointing to the sky, "I like that pink."_

_Tom chuckled at how eager and excited she became, "just that pink?"_

"_Yes," she stated in a dominant tone while facing him. They had been lying on top of her roof almost all night trying to see a shooting star, but as the hours passed and one never came, they got lost in conversation. It was one of the nights they did not get intimate sexually, but that does not mean there was no intimacy between them. "It's beautiful and calming and it makes me feel like no matter what is going on in life that everything will be okay."_

_Tom could not argue with her on that; there was nothing more peaceful than the morning skies of the summer. He watched her lips curve upward and her eyes glisten, "You're beautiful."_

No it did not matter that because of Jude his favorite color now too, was that pink. It did not matter because fate had destined them to be star-crossed lovers. Thinking back to that night he noted it was one of his favorites. It was a few weeks after their initial encounter and it was when their relationship had most of its flame. Now as they entered the smoking stage of that flame it was mostly bitter. The sex had been more aggressive and the talking came less; it was a way to deal with the inevitable goodbye. Tom had gone to college in the states for musical engineering and after graduation he planned on staying there, to pursue his career; graduation was two semesters away. Even if they had the courage to face his family it would not matter in the end; he would be gone.

"Yeah, we should talk." Tom hushed while caressing her face.

Jude grabbed her comforter tightly for security, "I'm going to miss you Tommy."

"Jude I'm going to miss you too. You know that," he responded genuinely.

"Not like I'm going to. I will miss you every day for the rest of my life." Jude had stunned him. He had not expected her to be so open and sincere. He searched her eyes and rapidly understood she was being truthful. "I feel like I'm losing a piece of me Tommy. I didn't expect or want any of this. I thought if we kept having sex and I kept ignoring my feelings that everything would be okay. I mentally prepared myself over and over again for this very moment, but yet it's here now and I'm lost. I don't want to let you go, but I know I have to." Tom remained quiet; unable to speak, "Say something Tommy. Damn it! Say something!" Her voice rose heatedly; now his silence was tearing her apart. Tears lapsed her eyes and between sobs she spoke, "Say something!"

Tom took a deep breath, "Jude." He murmured as his thumb lapped up the wetness of her cheeks, "I think that-" he stumbled over his words not because of uncertainty, but because of nerves, "that-that I might possibly be-" _Spit it out Tom, spit it out, _he internally yelled at himself, "Well I think that I might be in love with you." He wasn't sure what exactly to expect from Jude, but he definitely was prepared for even more crying, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I made things worse."

"No, I'm glad you said it," she admitted through whimpers. "I think I may be in love with you too, but it doesn't matter and that's what sucks so bad about this. It doesn't matter because we can't be together."

It saddened him to hear those words _we can't be together_. It echoed through his head; he knew it was true. "I never thought it would be this hard."

Jude's sobbing had slowed and she sat up facing her back towards Tom. He leaned forward to push himself up. She tried collecting herself and wiping her own tears but an electric shock went up her spine when his lips lightly kissed her shoulder blades. She sighed in content feeling his warmth wrap around her. Even knowing this may be the last time she'd ever be close to him she couldn't help but smile and blush from his sensual touch. He rested on his elbow wrapped behind her and placed a hand on the back of her head, "I love you Jude Harrison." He whispered before pulling her into a tender kiss, "I love you so much."

The taste of salty tears was mixed into their bruising goodbye kisses. When they finally pulled back Jude peered out the window noticing the sun was rising, "It's morning." Tom knew exactly what she meant. He watched as her figure rose from the bed and bent down. She grabbed his oversized white tee shirt and draped it over her slim stature. She looked absolutely stunning in his clothing. Jude looked at him innocently as she handed his boxers and shorts over. He knew it was time to leave so he put on his clothing slowly watching as she stared at him.

She bit her lips in anxiety as he shuffled through her closet and pulled out the largest grey hoodie she had; it had Carson High in deep red letters and smelled like her, vanilla, "Can I keep this?"

Jude shook her head _yes, "_As long as I can keep this." She wrapped her arms around her body holding his scented shirt tightly.

Tom brought the sweatshirt over his head and walk to Jude, "Of course." He placed a warm kiss on her forehead, "Maybe one day-"

"No Tommy," she could read his mind and knew exactly what he was about to say. "There's no one day. You'll be in the states and you're family-"

"Will get over it," Tom interrupted; they had known each other too well. They could have thousands of conversations with their eyes never needing to speak.

"By the time that _one day_ comes around you'll have forgotten about me," Jude hushed ducking her head.

Tom picked up her chin, "Never."

Their lips met for one last kiss before he began his crawl out the window. She watched him leave, but with a bolt of energy she flung herself to the window to hang her head out, "I love you Tom Quincy!" She shouted out loudly not caring who heard.

Tom took another look up to the window and smiled, "I'll love you forever Jude."

His words clung to her heart as she fell to her bed. The tears had dried up, but she would never be complete again. Her summer love had been forbidden, exciting, and passionate. It was every thing a young girl could have dreamed of. But her summer love was not just a fling, she found the love of her life and was forced to say _goodbye. _Although the words were never actually spoken they both said it through their eyes, they said it through that last urgent kiss.

Tom crashed into his bed when he got home. His hands were folded on his stomach as he stared at the ceiling. He heard the squeaking of his pool house door open and to his surprise Tristan rounded the corner of the room divider, "You went out every night this summer."

"And?" Tom asked wondering where this conversation was leading, wondering why his brother was even awake at 6am.

Tristan shrugged his shoulders, "It's just the family can tell."

"Tell what?"

"You're in love," Tristan responded. "But you never brought her home, why?"

Tom swallowed hard, he knew exactly why he could never bring the love of his life home, but he couldn't just say it. "Because we can't be together."

Tristan nodded, "I know that look because I used to have it." Tommy tilted his head and propped himself up on his elbows, "I also know those hoodies are new to the school as of this year. And if I think about it you got that look in your eyes just around the same time I lost mine." Tom's breathing became rigid, "You look like you fell in love with Jude Harrison."

"I-I-" Tom stuttered unsure how to continue, "I don't know what to say."

"We all saw it you know. The way you sang together on Christmas. God, I wished every day I could get an ounce of the passion her eyes gave to you. Mom said you would never act on it, but I knew different. I said mom if he loves her it's only a matter of time. I'm not mad you know," Tristan added as his hand fiddled over the screen divider. "I put it all together almost right away. She just broke up with me out of nowhere and wouldn't even talk to me. Then you started disappearing every night and your clothes wreaked of-"

"Vanilla," Tom smiled weakly to himself."

Tristan bobbed his head, "Yeah vanilla. So did you say goodbye?"

"We didn't have too," Tom stated as his face faltered, "We just knew it was over."

"I'm sorry Tommy," Tristan sighed seeming earnest. "Getting over her is rough, but at least we don't have another brother." They both shared a laugh, "So I was right then, you do love her?"

"Since the first day I saw her," Tom fell back into bed and images of all the times they spent together rushed through his mind. He hadn't noticed that his mind escaped the conversation for minutes; it had only felt like seconds of reminiscing, but when he went to speak again he finally realized Tristan had left. Although the secret was now off his chest it didn't make the pain any less. It had appeared through words Tristan accepted it, but Tom knew better, they were brothers. They had an equal unspoken bond just as him and Jude; both Quincy boys were distraught in their love for one girl, Jude Harrison.


	3. Part 3: Deeper

My bad, I should really work on my other stories but I just couldn't help myself. I'm pretty sure this satisfies my goal of the story and is the last installment of I Have Dreamed.

**Part Three: Deeper**

_If we don't talk, that's okay_

_Cause I hear everything that you say_

_You got my heart to mend to you_

_A hole that hurts inside _

_It shows and you can't hide _

_But if we open up we'll break through_

Tom stood in front of his pool house mirror for the first time in two years. He hadn't returned, even on holidays, to Canada since that summer. His new career as an assistant audio engineer was blossoming at G Major Records in Los Angeles, California. The job was demanding and most of the time degrading, because he was practically being used as an intern except with pay, but it was rewarding none the less. He was proudly working his way up; he would be a producer. So between finishing college and selling his soul to the CEO of his record label, Darius Mills, there was no time to visit home. And there was certainly no time to miss Jude Harrison; he wouldn't even let himself think of her. The only time his mind went wild was while he slept and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop the dreaming.

So why now, after all this time, has Tom returned to his hometown? **Tristan Quincy was graduating.**

"She's graduating tonight too, ya know." A voice called out from behind him unexpectedly.

Tom's head whipped back breaking his concentration from the mirror. He knew exactly who _she _was, "Tristan it's been two years."

Tristan placed his hands into the pockets of his dress pants and strode closer to his brother, "And? I know you still love her and she still loves you."

"I'm not hearing-" Tom froze mid-sentence at the sudden realization of what he was just told, "She still loves me?"

Tristan grinned knowing this would get Tom's attention, "We walk together for graduation, go figure. So we were kinda forced to put aside our differences and talked."

"About me?" Tom asked with hope hanging on his voice.

"Funny right? Talking to my ex about how she can't get over my brother." Tristan laughed to himself, " She actually brought you up, I was gonna leave it be. But she insisted on knowing how your life was going. "

"Has she, ya know, been with other people?" Tom asked almost afraid of the answer. Sure he had his fill of other women, but he still felt ownership over Jude. He claimed her innocence.

Tristan chuckled shrugging his shoulders, "She dated some guy in her band, but I don't know the details."

Tom turned to his mirror fixing the buttons on his dress shirt, "So she's doing good then?"

"Yeah actually, she got accepted into Berklee." Tom eye's widened but he wouldn't turn around. There were only two Berklee College of Music locations, one being a short trip from LA. "In California," Tristan added beaming.

Tom turned around trying to remain calm. He didn't want hope to coarse through his veins, but he couldn't help it. Trying to act unaffected he spoke lightly, "Good for her."

Tom spent the past two years trying to let her go. He spent all this time trying to rip apart the memories etched into his brain and now she would be twenty minutes away from him every day for the next four years starting in August. Suddenly his heartstrings tightened in his chest cavity and his eyes glazed over when she walked across stage waving and smiling. Her hair was cut short and her face was more defined; she had lost weight and matured. Hearing her name being called plastered a grin to his face. He was seated third row from the stage sitting as straight as possible hoping their eyes would meet. She stepped to the podium to shake her principle's hand. At that very moment Jude peered into the audience searching for her family and friends and that's when her sight fell upon him. Naturally her face lit up bright red and he noticed her reaction almost immediately. They shared a concentrated smile before she parted her ways from the stage. Two years and he still had the same blood rushing affect on her; two years and he was still in love with her unconditionally.

Beside him a woman whispered into his ear, "Tristan says she's performing after all the diplomas are handed out." Tom's head shot to the side with wide-eyed confusion. Did his mom really just talk to him about Jude? She watched his eyes twinkle as soon as _her_ name was called. Mrs. Quincy knew all along, she had just never spoken out about it until now. "I know Thomas. It's okay."

_I know _answered every question running through Tom's mind. _I know _meant his feelings were welcomed and understood. He eagerly readjusted himself in his chair impatiently waiting for Jude to sing. Time progressed and eventually she graced the stage and a dirty blonde hair boy accompanied her on piano. Jude had looked stunning in her white sleeveless cocktail dress with a pleated layered skirt proportion and a modest neckline. Her golden wavy locks were glowing and noticeable now that her cap had been long gone.

She took a deep breath looking out onto the crowd before narrowing her focus on him. Neither would have none, but both their hearts starting racing. "I was asked to perform today after my acceptance into Berklee College out in California." Tom beamed as he heard, what he suspected her family, whistling and shouting excitedly. "I wrote and compose this piece about a year ago when I was trying to let go," her hand grasped firmly around the microphone as her face sank and her eyes dared to burn. "With so much passion and inspiration I put into this I just knew it was perfect for my audition." Tom's palms were sweaty as he heard the aching in her tone, "When I got accepted I knew I had to share this song with everyone, with you." She added to the end gazing as Tom's blue eyes latched to hers desperately. No one in the audience was sure whom she was talking about except for Tom, Tristan, and of course Mrs. Quincy. Tommy felt his hand being squeezed tightly and he peered beside him noticing tears coming from his mother's eyes. Some had been from Tristan's growing up while some had been shed for the love she knew existed inside her once cold son Thomas. "So here's goes nothing." Jude spoke meekly just before the piano chords began to fill the open air.

"_I tried to change_

_Tried everything_

_Like headlights in the rain_

_Drifting back again_

_Somewhere out there gathered in the dust_

_Sometimes I can't remember that was us."_

Jude's voice had changed, but for the better. Her range had grown and her tone had history and strength behind it. The words practically shook his core; he knew exactly what she had meant. Both had tried so hard to _change, _they tried so hard to fight off their fate and sometimes they fought so strongly the memories seemed to just be distant dreams.

"_The stars divide_

_Our worlds collide_

_Surrounded like the air_

_You were with my everywhere_

_Somewhere out there lying in the dust_

_Sometimes I can't remember that was us"_

Tom had seen Jude every single day of that summer. She would spend all night in his arms, entangled in his body under the sheets. Thinking back to nights spent on the roof with him had started to feel more like a movie she watched in her head than a memory. Their chemistry was so strong it seemed almost unreal and unobtainable.

"_There was a time for reason_

_A place for every season_

_Times I couldn't run away from you_

_I can't believe it's mourning_

_I can't believe it's pouring_

_Should I leave you here and walk away?"_

That morning when it was time for good-bye the sun had come too soon. Neither wanted it to end, but neither could _run away_ from their feelings. They had to break down their beings just to let go. The _pouring _of their hearts and tears would never be forgotten.

"_I want to change_

_Try everything_

_I wanted you so bad_

_It nearly drove me mad_

_Somewhere out there gathered in the dust_

_Sometimes I can't remember that was us_

_Better now than never_

_Better late than forever_

_I never meant to waste your time_

_It doesn't seem to matter_

_Maybe nothing every really matters_

_Long enough to break it all away"_

Tom knew Jude had her reservations about them. He knew all her insecurities and how she struggled with never feeling worthy of his company let alone his love. Most of her internal battles came from the fact of feeling awful for how they had met. She broke someone's heart just for her own demons, her own desires. But now both knew that didn't matter; silently they knew _nothing mattered_, except for what was right in front of them.

"_Somewhere out there gathered in the dust_

_Sometimes I can't remember_

_Sometimes I can't remember_

_I can't remember that was us"_

Their souls aligned so abruptly that it was violent and beautiful and most of the time just didn't feel fathomable. But no matter how hard either tried to forget, no matter how many times the memories felt more like a fable, they could not deny their souls' inner needs any longer. As everyone cleared out to meet his or her families and friends Tom casually walked towards the stage. He didn't have to be told or even ask; he just knew she'd come for him. His elbows propped against the stage as he watched the retreating bodies. Behind him the sound of heels clicked and his breathing fastened and his heart pounded; this was it. A pair of legs dropped down next to him and it felt magnetic when a delicate hand was placed on his shoulder. Taking a deep breath he turned to face her and instantly, without words, his arms wrapped around her and she fell into their hug. Her legs tangled his hips as he spun her around when their lips met instinctively.

Breaking the kiss, but still holding her Tom rested his forehead to hers. "I still love you Jude Harrison."

Jude smiled and her cheeks blushed, "I've loved you every day since you left Quincy and I'll love you every day from here on out." Their lips met briefly again before he placed her on the ground to stand in front of him.

"What happened to _us never working_?" He mocked while caressing her cheek, "You were so set our time would never come."

"I never expected our _one day _to come around, but when Berklee reached out to me it was basically fate slapping me in my face. And then Tristan was my walking partner and he told me where you were in Cali and all these things about how you've been. I just knew that if my feelings were still strong, yours had to be too. So I knew that I had to sing _our_ song tonight. I had to let you know I tried letting go, but it just never worked out." Jude explained intently while never breaking their loving eye contact. "Tristan reassured me every day the past week you still loved me so there was no backing out."

Tom's hand gracefully grasped her curls, "Tristan told you I'd be here?"

Jude nodded her head into his hand, "We don't have to hide anymore."

They didn't need communication for two years to stay so heavily connected. No phone calls of desperation were ever needed or even a secret rendezvous to each other. They just knew that one another was only emotionally available for each other. Their connection had always been _deeper _than physical and emotional desires. It was a soul bond since day one and it would always be. "Not ever again babe." He whispered as their lips connected again; this time not so brief.


End file.
